


Gone to Seed

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Crack, Luke Skywalker's Midlife Crisis, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Remix, Remix Revival 2020, Tentacle Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: He should never have taken those seeds; he really, really ought to have known better. And he did know better, as a matter of fact. He just couldn’t help himself. He’d taken them on impulse. It was a moment of purest weakness.The first of many.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Tentacle Plant (implied), Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tentacle Plant
Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Gone to Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469676) by [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu). 



The grunts give them away.

He doesn’t mean to pry. No, of course he doesn’t. Luke Skywalker may not be as young as he used to be, that is true, and okay, _okay_ , he’s noticed a few new strands of gray in his beard as of late. He’s not afraid to admit that. But he hasn’t forgotten what it feels like to be a horny, hormonal teenager. That’s what he tells himself, at least. Ben has few friends his own age; Poe is handsome and popular with everyone. It’s for this reason, he figures, that his nephew and Shara Bey’s son ought to be given their privacy.

Unfortunately, Luke has utterly failed to anticipate how little respect for privacy _they_ would see fit to accord to _him_.

He knows as soon as he’s entered his private quarters that they’ve been in there before him, and he knows without having to check exactly what they—or his nephew, rather, the only one of the two who could possibly have understood the significance—have taken from the pouch hidden beneath the false bottom of his wardrobe chest.

Rolling waves of pure lust draw Luke towards the botanical garden situated outside the temple walls. And this is where he finds them, their bodies dangling a meter above the ground, suspended in the air by a tangle of flowering vines looped around their legs, questing up their inner thighs, and aaahhh, look at how the slick, glistening tips of those vines poke, prod, _plunge_ —

Poe jerks and grunts. Ben throws he head back and does likewise.

“Y-you…” Luke chokes out, throat tightening, mouth going dry at the obscene sight of those damnable plants doing what they do best. 

***

He should never have taken those seeds; he really, really ought to have known better. And he did know better, as a matter of fact. He just couldn’t help himself. He’d taken them on impulse. It was a moment of purest weakness.

The first of many.

“We don’t know yet if these ruins are dangerous,” Luke said. “You stay here while I go and investigate.”

Ben glowered. Luke read his expression (and that plush, pouty lower lip) loud and clear, though: _Do I haaave to?_

Luke firmed his mouth so that his expression, too, was impossible to misread: _Yes. You do._

This strictness was a farce. Truth was, he adored Ben, plain and simple. Ben was growing up so beautifully, and Luke saw so much of his brash, youthful self in him. If Ben hadn’t been his sister’s son, Luke would have wanted to… Well, he’d learned to put such salacious thoughts aside. It was better that way; these weaknesses were unbecoming of a grown man, never mind a Jedi.

“If they’re dangerous, I want to help,” Ben said at last. His eyes were wide and earnest. “I’ve been practicing every day—you know I can—”

“No.” As Ben’s uncle, Luke might have been swayed to permissiveness. But alas, he was Ben’s Master now, and he had a responsibility. “Stay here. Please. Do it for me.”

Ben kicked at a root jutting out of the jungle floor and sat down on it. Petulant, arms crossed. He stared at his knees and wouldn’t meet Luke’s eyes. He wasn’t happy about it, that was for sure, but he would do as he was told. Out of loyalty. For his uncle, his Master. Out of _love_. Specifically, he was doing it for _Luke_.

Luke acknowledged Ben’s obedience with a curt nod and pressed on into the heart of the temple ruins. Pointedly, he did not stop to consider how Ben, too, was living a lie. And he did not bother looking back.

***

They’d come to this ancient, abandoned temple looking for Jedi artifacts, for liturgical texts. Luke found none of that. Instead, he found ruins overrun by thick cords of vines.

The vines were in full bloom and covered in blue flowers. Their scent was intoxicating, and they reminded Luke of heady, hopeful days when the entire galaxy might be his for the taking and every dream come true might be just around the next corner. Awaiting him. Only him. He shivered, in spite of the jungle heat. He was a grown man, with a grownup’s responsibilities, and not at liberty to indulge in adolescent fantasies—yet he moved in closer.

Too late, he realized that the vines were also moving in closer…

They weren’t inexhaustible, thankfully. By the time they’d finished with him, the flowers had already ripened to fat seed pods.

Luke took a handful of the finger-sized seeds with him. His better judgment cautioned him against it, but he silenced the doubting voices in his head. He told himself the vines had been a bit of harmless fun, a moment of escape. The seeds? They were just souvenirs.

He emerged from the ruins flushed and rubbery-limbed and pretended Ben believed him when he said he’d found nothing.

***

A mingled fragrance of flowers and sex fill the late afternoon air.

Luke watches, frozen in place, as Poe reaches out and grasps Ben’s erection, tugging on the foreskin to retract it from the glans. Glistening droplets of precome spill from the slit, and Ben, eyes squeezed shut, grunts around the vine in his mouth. The base of Luke’s cock tightens with involuntary arousal.

Poe notices Luke. He rocks back against the vine buried inside of him and flashes Luke a shit-eating grin. “Who’d’ve thought plants could be so much fun, eh? Wanna join in?”

Ben’s eyes snap open. A tsunami of complicated emotions, equally as complicated as Luke’s own, crashes with a silent shriek through the Force. He wants, but he doesn’t want. Luke understands perfectly. Ben doesn’t have to say anything aloud.

He knows he shouldn’t. Ben and Poe are teenagers; Luke is more than twice their age. But he _remembers_. Pleasure, heady and sweet. Irresistible. And the vines—he knows them as well, what they can do, how they can make him feel—feel _new again_ —

By the time the vines are winding themselves around Luke’s limbs, he is within easy reach of both Ben and Poe. He kisses Poe’s cheek while Ben writhes, and then his hand replaces Poe’s on Ben’s erection. Poe chortles. The vines are curling around Luke’s cock and his scrotum, and one slippery tip tests the tight furl of his hole—Luke grunts, the sharp pleasure of penetration racing along his nerve endings—

They shouldn’t. _Luke_ shouldn’t. But they do it anyway, and they keep on doing it, until every last flower on those vines has gone to seed.

END


End file.
